Talk:Ego (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Game Changer Sure, the MCU does have quite alot of dark villains, but Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 is a generally funny and lighthearted comedy movie, and while Ronan was dark too, the entire sequel was lighthearted, or at the very least funny the entire movie, and i don't think many people expected Ego to be this dark. So at the climax of the movie, Ego made the movie alot darker. (Besides, Ego is a confirmed Knight of Cerebus on TV Tropes, which doesn't mean that much, but still, it's something). MenInBlak (talk) 17:17, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Let's not forget that Ego murdered thousands of children in cold blood. That was beyond screwed up. DarkClaw3 (talk) 17:29, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Is he really Pure Evil? I agree that his expansion project was horrendous, but the fact is that he fell in love with Peter's mother. The reason he killed her was to prevent her from distracting him. If he were truly pure evil, he wouldn't have developed any romantic feelings for her. He even said, "It broke my heart to put that tumor in her head." And he did want Peter to work with him voluntarily. Scout1534 (talk) 04:04, September 25, 2018 (UTC) *Had he loved Peter's mom he'd not of killed her or at minimum would of made it a quick and painless one instead of a slow agonizing demise via brain tumor. With Peter: he needs him to help in his plan and sees him as an extension of himself and when defied decided to imprison him as a battery for a long time while still planning to use his power to wipe out all other life. I wouldn't personally say either holds up in the end especially since Ego would of killed Peter if he didn't inherit his powers like he did to countless others. Jester of chaos (talk) 11:58, September 25, 2018 (UTC) He threw his love for her away, deliberately destroying that redeeming factor. He even tries to pass killing her with a brain tumor as not that bad when he confesses that to Quill. AustinDR (talk) 08:42, September 25, 2018 (UTC) like everyone else has already said, one can not truly love someone and then deliberately infect them with a tumor that in turn dooms them to a slow, agonizing death - he also did similar stuff to his own offspring across countless worlds and his last words to Star-Lord sum it up pretty well: "you're a god, if you kill me you'll be just like them!".. he never truly loved her, his name says it all.. Ego can only ever truly for himself. Queen Misery (talk) 19:17, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Why isn’t Ego Categorized under God Wannabe? Tragic Hi everyone. Maybe I'm too sentimental about that but does Ego can be considered a bit tragic? I think that because he dwelled in loneliness for countless years and that element combined with his immortality made him the Pure Evil he is. Sure, he could stop all and settle with Meredith in Earth but she would die and not him. Was something else he could do to avoid the moustruous ways he envisaged? .Fel Aubin (talk) 01:04, January 31, 2020 (UTC)